


Belleza

by overdoseofideas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdoseofideas/pseuds/overdoseofideas
Summary: Just another random poem I made. Also the title, belleza, is beauty in Spanish.





	Belleza

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I'm sorry. It's really short. Enjoy! -Noel

There's beauty in little things,  
Where you never think to glance.  
A proud parent's look,  
Words from your book.  
Memories from the past,  
Promises that last.  
The sparkle of a person's eye,  
A worn-out professor's sigh.  
Happiness shown in joyful tears,  
Ecstatic shouts for all to hear.  
There's beauty in little things,  
Everywhere and anywhere.


End file.
